


Disobedience

by Bohemians_2003



Series: Abbey's Works [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Dildos, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons, Wax Play, Written by Abbey, this is just exposing my kinks dont mind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemians_2003/pseuds/Bohemians_2003
Summary: I'm bad at summaries, so this is just exposing my kinks :)
Relationships: Everly/Kendra
Series: Abbey's Works [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377706
Kudos: 8





	Disobedience

Everly sat patiently on the couch, waiting for Kendra to come home. She’s been waiting for a couple of hours, as Kendra has been out grocery shopping. Kendra specifically told Everly not to touch herself, and… well, Everly wanted to touch herself so bad.

Everly didn’t know when Kendra would be home. She couldn’t remember if Kendra said when she would be back.

Looking in the direction of the front door, Everly unbuttoned her shorts, and stuck her hands underneath her panties, and started to rub her clit. She started slow at first, but then she sped up a little. She moved her fingers in circles, but she was trying not to make herself cum.

Then, Everly heard the doorknob turn. She panicked and rebuttoned her shorts, and wiped her fingers on her shirt.

“I’m home, Ev!” Kendra called, closing the door behind her. “Can you come help me, hun?”

Everly got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to help Kendra. “I’m here,” She said shyly.

Kendra walked over to her girlfriend, and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. Kendra then handed her three plastic bags full of produce. “You know where these go.” Everly nodded.

Kendra could sense something was wrong with Everly, so when she put away the canned goods, she stood behind her girlfriend and hugged her. “Hi.” Everly said.

“Hey.” Kendra replied, giving a little giggle. “Baby, you know that if something’s wrong, you can tell me.” Everly tensed. “Come one, love. Talk to me.” Kendra let go of Everly when her girlfriend turned around to look at her. “Everly. Did you touch yourself while I was gone?” Everly nodded. “Did you cum?” Everly shook her head. “Everly, you disobeyed me. I told you not to touch yourself while I was gone.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Everly said, not looking at Kendra.

“Now, I’m not mad,” Kendra reassured. “I’m disappointed.” To Everly, that was worse than her being mad. It meant that she did a bad job as a sub. “Evie, babe, I would like you to go to the bedroom and undress for me. Okay?”

Everly nodded. “Yes, ma’am.” She said, and she started walking to their bedroom.

Upon coming into the bedroom, Everly immediately took her shirt off, next her shorts, along with her panties. She then took off her bra, and she gathered her clothes and put them in the laundry hamper.

Then Kendra came in, wearing her bra and panties. She crossed the room, going to the bedside table, and taking out a long candle and a lighter from the drawer. Kendra set the candle in a candle holder they had on the table and turned on the lighter, lighting the candle. Kendra put the lighter back in the bedside table drawer.

“Come here, baby.” She said quietly. Everly obeyed, timidly looking away from Kendra. “You know you have a choice of punishment, right?” Everly nodded. “You either get ten spankings or you get edged three times. Which one?”

Everly thought about it. “I want ten spankings. Please.” She said with a breathy moan.

Kendra smirked and went to their closet to grab the paddle. It was a medium sized paddle that was covered in leather. Kendra then came back to the bed and sat on it. “Lay on my lap.” She ordered.

Everly obeyed, laying on her stomach across Kendra’s lap. “Are you ready?” Kendra asked. Everly nodded. “Use your voice.”

Everly gulped. “Y-yes, ma’am.” She stuttered.

Smiling, Kendra grabbed the paddle, and laid it down firmly on Everly’s round cheeks. “Count after every spank.” After Kendra said that, she lifted the paddle and smacked it down on Everly’s ass.

“One…” Everly gasped. Kendra spanked her again. “Two…”

They did this eight more times. Everly’s ass was red and angry, and it was burning.

“That’s my good girl,” Kendra praised. “You took that so well.” Everly got up from her girlfriend’s lap and sat next to her on the bed.

“I’m sorry I touched myself when you went to the store,” Everly said.

“I accept your apology,” Kendra said, pressing her lips against Everly’s. They then deepened the kiss, moving in sync with each other. Everly moaned softly into Kendra’s mouth.

They parted from the kiss, and Kendra said “Get on your hands and knees.”

Everly complied, getting on the bed, and holding herself up with her hands and knees, sticking her ass up.

Kendra got behind Everly, rubbing her hands on her girlfriend’s ass, spreading the cheeks apart. Her pussy was glistening wet, practically shining. “Oh… look at that pretty little pussy…” Kendra whispered before connecting her mouth to Everly’s core.

Everly cried out. “Oh, fuck…” She murmured. Kendra lapped up Everly’s wetness, and Everly was going limp, she couldn’t hold herself up, so she let herself sink into the bed, but she kept her ass in the air.

Kendra took her mouth away from Everly’s pussy, and then she traced her fingers around Ev’s opening.

“Ah!” Everly exclaimed. “Please, please, put your fingers in me,” She begged. Kendra took this opportunity to tease her girlfriend, still tracing her fingers around Everly’s pussy.

Everly was in agony, she just wanted to be fucked senseless. Kendra saw her girlfriend’s anxious expression, and decided to finally put her fingers in Ev’s pussy. Ev gasped, moaning loudly.

“Kendra!” Everly cried out again. Kendra then kissed Everly’s lower back, tasting the salty sweat.

But suddenly, Kendra stopped her action, taking out her fingers.

“Wait, why’d you stop?” Everly said.

“I don’t want you to cum so soon,” She admitted. Kendra then went to their toy box, taking out their special strap-on harness and blue dildo.

Kendra got up from the bed, putting on the harness, and putting the dildo through the ring.

Everly looked behind her, and she knew what was coming.

Kendra got back on the bed, taking out a bottle of lube from the toy box. She opened the bottle with a cracking sound and squirted a little bit out and then she spread it around with her hands. Before positioning herself in front of Everly’s entrance, Kendra ran her hand up and down Everly’s back.

“Baby, I’m about to start fucking you, okay?” She said. “Brace yourself.”

When she said that, Everly grabbed the bedsheets with a death grip.

Kendra slowly pressed the dildo into Everly, not wanting to hurt her. Everly shivered, feeling her legs tremble.

Kendra bottomed out of Everly, and back in. She did this a couple times before speeding up. Her hips slapped against Everly’s ass.

“Oh, fuck! Shit! Jesus, Kendra, right there, right fucking there,” She cursed.

Stopping the movement, Kendra leaned over to the bedside table, taking the candle, and beginning her thrusting again.

“That’s it, baby, good girl,” Kendra praised with a soft moan. Everly ate it up, she needed the praise.

Kendra tipped the candle to its side, letting the wax drip down to Everly’s back. While it was a bit painful, Everly didn’t care.

The wax hardened almost instantly, and some of the wax cracked off when Everly arched her back.

More wax fell from the candle, making Everly’s breath hitch.

“Oh, goddammit, uh, I think… I think I’m gonna cum,” Everly said in between every slap.

Kendra began to speed up her thrusting. Kendra groaned, feeling close herself.

“Ah! Oh, fuck!” Kendra cursed. Then, a gush of fluid came out of Everly’s pussy. Kendra stopped her thrusts, and removed the dildo from Everly’s core.

Everly was sweating and breathing heavily. She let her legs relax, laying them flat on the bed. Kendra took off the harness, putting on the dresser, and then she went back to the bedside table, opening the drawer and grabbing the baby wipes they keep with the candles and lighters.

Kendra opened the package of wipes, and took one out, taking it to Everly’s back and scraping away the wax that was hardened in the process. Kendra threw away the wipe into the waste bin, and took another wipe, beginning to wipe away Everly’s fluids in between her legs.

Everly curled up in the fetal position after finishing. She always did it, it made her feel safe.

After Kendra threw away the other wipe, she put away the package back into the drawer and crawled back onto the bed, going behind Everly and starting to spoon her.

“You did so well, Evie,” She whispered. “I’m so proud of you.”

Everly snuggled closer to Kendra, loving the praise she was getting. “Thank you, Kendra.”

Kendra pressed a kiss to Everly’s neck. “Rest up, my love. I wanna go again, if you want.”

Everly smiled. “Okay…” She said, drifting off to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed :)))


End file.
